<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Today by Trollala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472281">Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trollala/pseuds/Trollala'>Trollala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, How Do I Tag, Manipulative Ray, Needy Ray, Ray wants to keep her but doesn’t know how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trollala/pseuds/Trollala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She was an angel that fell onto this earth, and he was never letting go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the day an angel fell onto earth.</p><p> </p><p>She was warm and radiant, shining like the sun itself with endless love and affection to give him, wings large and beautiful behind her.</p><p> </p><p>When he’s with her, all he feels is a comforting warmth that leaves him wanting more. He’s greedy; he can’t help but keep going towards her, latching on tightly like a baby does to its mother when it wants affection.</p><p> </p><p>She is the only one who ever left him feeling safe. She would cradle his head, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as she stroked his head. Her arms around him felt like blankets that would keep him away from any harm that came upon him.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart beat beautifully whenever he lay his head on her chest. Her bosom so soft and warm. She was like the mother he never had, but she was also so much more than that. </p><p> </p><p>She made him feel wanted, made him feel strong. Even if he messed up, she would only smile at him and tell him it was okay.</p><p> </p><p>So he cut her wings. He hated to see her in pain, but the fear of losing her was greater than the agony he felt as her sobs filled his ears. This was for <strike>him</strike><em> her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>She was an angel that fell from heaven and could no longer fly back up.</p><p> </p><p>And he was ever so grateful for that fact.</p><p> </p><p>Without her wings, she would not be able to leave. She would have to stay here with him, and he was more than happy with such.</p><p> </p><p>Her wings would start to grow back after time, but whenever the little stubs became more prominent, she would start to say things. Say that they could leave together. Say how they could find happiness somewhere else. In a place where he didn’t have to stay countless nights awake. A place they could live in peace and where he could heal.</p><p> </p><p>He would get headaches whenever she would start speaking such things. His savior would threaten to dispose of her if she noticed his angel was trying to persuade him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let any harm fall upon his angel. Though it pained him to see her cry and beg to let them grow, he would cut off whatever was there and soothe her until she no longer cried. </p><p> </p><p>She would remain quiet for days on end, but he knew she would speak to him once she had her space. She always did and always will.</p><p> </p><p>But today….</p><p> </p><p>Today it was different. Today when he went into her room, she was smiling. Today she told him she was sorry. Today he told her everything was okay. Today he left her alone to finish his work quickly so he could spend the night with her. Today he wasn’t able to see his angel all day. Today, after the sun had set and stars come out, he sat in his garden, assuming that she was asleep by this time. Today he heard a crash and thud. </p><p> </p><p>Today he turned his body to the source of the sound.</p><p> </p><p>Today….</p><p> </p><p>He saw her dead body among a bed of white roses splattered with crimson blood.</p><p> </p><p>He screamed and he yelled. He hugged her lifeless body, face buried in her hair as he grieved. </p><p> </p><p>If only he hadn’t cut her wings. If only he had the courage to set her free. If only he had hugged her tight earlier today and had not gone out. </p><p> </p><p>However, “if only” is in the past. </p><p> </p><p>Now he feels cooling blood crumbling on his face and hands. Now he realizes it was all his fault. </p><p> </p><p>When he no longer sobs, he gently lets her beautiful body back on the ground. She never should have touched the ground, but she was there because of him.</p><p> </p><p>And so he stood, turned around, went up the stairs to her bedroom, walked to the balcony, looked down below, closed his eyes and…</p><p> </p><p>Never saw tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is kinda my first fic on this site? And I’m still sort of confused about the tags sooooo.... I really hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>